


used all my title juice on my first 130 works sorry

by Yikes (CoralFlower)



Category: Dream Team (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Master/Pet, POV GeorgeNotFound, POV Second Person, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), fuckfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralFlower/pseuds/Yikes
Summary: used all my summary juice up tooits smut and they love each other. read the tags
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 279
Collections: Download fics, MCYT





	used all my title juice on my first 130 works sorry

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh 2nd attempt posting hope it works this time
> 
> 2nd person means george is "you"

He looks so good on his knees. There's something low and selfish in your stomach that wants to hold him there forever.

"Open your mouth."

He hesitates, tongue darting out to wet his lips, and you raise an eyebrow at him. He ducks his head, and when he looks back up at you his mouth is open wide, pretty tongue shining with spit.

"There's my sweet boy," you murmur, petting his hair. "Are you going to be good for me?"

His eyes go wide and desperate. You see him swallow. He wants to respond, you can tell. He wants to gush about how good he'll be for you. You wait another moment to see if he will, and he whines softly, mouth still open.

"Good dog," you tell him. He shivers, gaze dropping as his face flushes pink and pretty. You tug on his hair. "Ah ah ah, where do good doggies look, Dream? Speak."

He swallows, and looks back up at you.

"At their masters," he rasps, and you smirk at him.

"So where are you going to look?"

His brow furrows, and he blinks up at you silently, squirming in place.

"Good boy. Speak."

"At you, George, at you," he says, shaking out one of his hands.

"That's right. Mouth open, did I say to close it?"

He's a little dazed now, as he opens his mouth again. You tug him in closer, and he moans, hands clenching on his knees. His breath is warm on your skin.

"Do you want to suck me off, baby?"

He whines softly, jaw going slack, and you chuckle at him as you guide him in to do so. His lips are slick with spit, and the slide is heaven. Each time he blinks, his eyes stay closed a little longer, like this makes him sleepy, like he feels safe and right doing this for you.

"You feel good, hm?"

You murmur it like a secret, and Dream's eyes widen stubbornly. All it takes, though, is one quirked eyebrow at him, and he relents, humming around you.

"Good boy." Dream shuts his eyes. "Speak."

You see his brow furrow, and then he makes a soft, choked sound around you, like a pitiful attempt at barking. He wants to do as you say, but he's too loyal, too faithful as he chokes himself on your cock. Oh, it's so hot.

He's wiggling now, squirming, like he wants to wag the tail he doesn't have. You see his eyes are open again, and he's watching you attentively even as his hips buck.

"You wanna get off too, puppy?" you ask, voice rough from the sensation of his lips around you. He makes an eager sound and gives another cute buck of his hips, so you step forwards with one foot and encourage him to rut against it, using the wall behind you to steady yourself.

He's vocal now, whimpering sweetly as he rubs himself against your jeans, and that has to be chafing terribly, but he acts like it's the tender touch of a faithful lover, like he can't get enough. It's getting to you, the way he loves this and loves you, the way he'd do anything for you.

"I'm close," you tell him, and he redoubles his efforts, swallowing around you with a groan that makes your jaw drop. He's so warm and sweet, so pretty. So gorgeous as his eyes water when you come, unable to look away from him as he struggles to swallow your cum without choking. He doesn't succeed, and as he chokes, his hips stutter against your leg in a rhythm that suggests he's found his orgasm.

" _Fuck_ , good boy," you tell him, pulling him off your cock, and he whines brokenly as a last, weak spurt of cum lands on his cheek. His lips are dripping with cum and drool, and he's so pretty this way, eyes half-lidded, letting his mouth hang open as he swallows the mess there. You wipe his cheek with your finger and stick it in his mouth, and he sucks it clean, so eager that it makes your stomach flutter. "So pretty, so good, let's end the scene and be people now, yeah?"

He blinks, swallows, and then nods, moving to stand on unsteady legs, but you stop him, and pick him up instead, bridal style. He grins at you as you carry him to the bed and set him down. You don't wanna worry about the cum on your jeans, so you strip out of them and climb into bed with Dream.

"I love you, George," he says softly, and then the biggest yawn ever splits his face. You giggle at him.

"You were great today, Dream."

You snuggle in against his back and wrap an arm around his waist, and he sighs contently, putting his hand on yours and intertwining your fingers.

"So were you," he tells you. "Felt so good..."

You smile, and tuck your face in against his neck.

"Goodnight," you murmur, knowing the lights are set to turn off in a few minutes, and Dream squeezes your hand.

"Goodnight."

When the lights turn off a moment later, you hesitate, and then say,

"I love you, Dream."

And Dream knows you're uncomfortable when he responds to you saying that, so he just squeezes your hand and tucks himself closer to you. You hold onto him until you fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my other works ive got some dnf and lots more smut. some of my fics even have a plot lol


End file.
